My Enemy
by fairytink2202
Summary: yAfter L.L & S.K get into a huge fight S.K says some really hurtful hurtful thinbgs and broke up with L.L. when he meets G.W things go topsy turvy and now L.L has to become a girl to be able to live. warning: sex change& some lemon& sorry for
1. Proluoge: My Big Moutth

Prologue: My Big Mouth

I did this to him. Well her now. Im amazed how technology can make people change. My lulu was hurt so badly from how I treated her. Now she hated me and was going to marry Gino. I need to win her back. I need to get Gino out of the equation… you will be mine Lelouch Lamperouge…

**What do you think?! Please read and review!**

**Love you all,**

**Lizzie XD**


	2. Chapter 1:What happened

Ch1: what happened…?

~3 days earlier~

"No you damn bastard I will not let you come near me! YOU DO NOT HIT ME BECAUSE I MADE A SMALL ERROR!" lulu screamed at me as I was getting him a napkin for his bloody nose.

"Look I said sorry! Ok I didn't mean to hit you! But seriously how do you get my eye color messed up and my damn name! I am Suzaku Kururugi! Not Gino Weinberg! And my eyes are green not blue!" I yelled back.

"Well I at least feel loved when I "play" with him, and not worry about him hurting me!" he cried back, knowing that I would over power him. He shook and sat down. I did the same and put a hand on him softly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME SUZAKU!" he shook me off and moved to the front door, and ran out to the street. "YOU FUCKING BRATY, SKINNY ASS BRITTANIAN! GET BACK HERE!" I screamed loudly at him.

He didn't see the car coming behind him, but I did. I frantically screamed for him but it was too late; the car struck him in his lower body, and then rolling him onto his stomach, half hidden under the car.

"No! Lelouch!" I cried and ran out to him. He was bleeding from his…well you get it and his arm was scratched badly. I picked him up and ran to the nearest hospital and got him into the surgery area faster than ever.

--7 hours later—

The doctor gave me some things to sign and I waited, my clothes died red from his blood. "You may see her now." He sneered at me and led me into his room. "Is this the right room doctor?" I questioned and he nodded.

"She had to have an emergency sex change to stop the internal in her bleeding scrotum and anal passage. Don't touch her till lord Gino comes, he said the real ok. The waver was just saying that you will be able to see her. Right now she has functioning female body parts and will be taking a liquid hormone stabilizer." He explained in broad detail and left.

"Oh Lulu. Im so sorry…" I cried by her side taking her hand into mine while she slept.

Her arm was cut up but was fine after sixty stitches and Gino was ready to kill me but only threatened that if I hit her again that they wouldn't be able to even trace my cat Arthur when he was done with me.

I gulped and nodded. And this is what happened… now im alone, and Lulu hates me…

**Please r&r!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: The engagement & kiddnapping

Ch2

Today I proposed to her…

GPOV:

She still is nervous about people seeing her in public, but she still went out. I smiled and held her closer than ever. It was exactly two months since Lulu's accident and life saving sex-change surgery.

She hasn't told _him_ that he wouldn't be able to see her for a long while. "Gino… does Suzaku hate me? I mean, he hasn't looked at me since the accident. Im a little worried, even though I hate him for slapping my face." Lulu looked at me with her deep amethyst pools before cuddling up into my chest.

"I will talk to him tonight. How about we take him out to dinner with us?" I asked, wanting to smite Suzaku by taking my belle's hand in marriage.

It serves that bastard right, for hurting her, and for making her worry for no reason. So tonight I will get my revenge. A sly smirk spread on my face and made me chuckle evilly. "Gino? You ok?" she looked at me worried.

"Yeah, sorry babe." I kissed her lips and nibbled the bottom of her lip asking for entrance which she easily allowed. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and her mouth still held the taste of champagne and cherries mixed with dark chocolate, making a sweet and strong want for her more noticeable.

She pulled away for needed air and I wiped a thin strand of saliva from her beautiful face. "I love you so much." I kissed her again before walking out of our apartment to my favorite coffee shop.

I saw Suzaku there, glaring at me. "My head wont spontaneously combust even though you want it to." I smiled and laughed at him. "Lulu asked about you. She wants you to come to dinner with us." I sighed getting my normal coffee with dark chocolate syrup in it.

"She did?!" he had hope spread across. "Yeah, I mean by that she has just been slightly worried about your well being. She thinks that you might hate her.

So just to show her that she is wrong, come with us. Ok?" he just nodded with something in his eyes. Not sure but it kind of looked like determination… for what?

_Later that same day…_

The small ring-the smallest size to be exact, and it was a simple amethyst heart with a tear drop diamond in the center of it. The ring was platinum gold with a gold engraving by the amethyst heart.

LPOV)

I can't find the right things to say. It shouldn't be _this_ difficult… I open my mouth to only close it. Why did Suzaku do this to me? My heart aches for him but I love Gino. Why did Gino bring us to _this restaurant_?

This was the place where we first met. When he made me feel like I didn't have to work out only to try and meet Suzaku's stamina. "So…I…" I started and stopped talking when he looked at me with those damn emerald eyes.

"What? How have you been? Are you ok? You look worried." Suzaku threw at me and I looked at him with no emotion, like I was a corpse.

"Nothing and I have been fine. The doctor said that I am making good progress even though my whole pelvic area was damaged. Heh, what else to expect since I am just damaged goods." I ended the conversation when my blue eyed baby took a seat next to me and kissed my lips extremely passionately.

I was giggly afterward, almost like he absorbed all my negative energy. "You aren't damaged goods." Suzaku muttered under his raged breath. Gino nudged me and I gave him a questioning look.

"Close your eyes baby, I want to give you a present." He kissed my cheek and I did what I was told. I waited and when I felt something slip onto my engagement ring finger he giggled and held it up to my face.

"Open your eyes, Lulu." I could hear the grin in his voice. I opened my eyes and gasped loudly. "So, do you accept or did I just waste my time slipping MY ring on YOUR finger?" he gave quick glances past me but I didn't bother to ask why.

"YES! OFCOURSE I WILL!" I cheered and kissed him on the lips and hugged him tight.

SPOV:

So, this is why you wanted to have me come Gino? You wanted to see me suffer and show off your prize? Well two can play at that game. "Oh Lulu, can I talk to you in private for a moment." I looked at the back of her head keeping a fake happy mask on.

"Um, sure. Be back Gino." I she looked at him and then walked away with me to the restroom hallway. "Don't marry him. Please, I still love you." I could feel my face drip tears as I watched her do the same.

"No, I am happy. Please don't say things Su-" all she got out before I kneed her in the chest and grabbed Lulu before she feel to the ground. "Sorry. I honestly am." Then I ran through the back carring my misguided love. Who needed to learn who her real love is.

**Note: Suzaku is emotionally unstable and so he takes her**

**Another note is that Gino was being smug about the whole engagement**

**Please R&R**

**Love you all,**

**Lizzie XD**


	4. Chapter 3: My painful plee

Ch 3

How did I end up in this place again?

I thought that the fact my chest had a nice bruise forming but this is ridiculous! I can't feel my arms now…and y left leg. "Stop Suzaku, I want to be with Gino!" another slap to my face to the mention of his name.

"What don't you get that _I_ am the person who you should love! Not _him_! I was there when Rolo got in that accident! Not Gino! I was the one who stayed up till three in the morning with you because of a nightmare! You should love me!" he broke down sobbing.

"I…" I paused, thinking of what to say. "Do you care if I am happy?" I looked at him wincing from the slap. "Yes! But be happy with me! I mean, please. Say no to him. Please." I looked at his somber stricken face as I thought to myself.

"No, now let me go. I don't want to be here anymore." I stared blankly, feeling the weird hole throb in my heart. "Why? I want you to stay. I mean… I will treat you like a goddess, like bef-"

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW SUZAKU! YOU SAID THAT MY SUPPOSED EGO WAS ENOUGH! THE ONLY LOVE I GOT WAS FROM YOUR DISGUSTING BEDROOM! GINO TREATS ME WITH RESPECT, AND CARES ABOUT HOW I FEEL ALTOGETHER! NOT JUST IF I WOULD BE IN THE MOOD TO SHAG UP WITH YOU!" I screamed at him struggling hard now.

"Look, please," he looked at me, "Will you please reconsider? I know you do not love him. If you did, then you would have said no to talking with me. You still love me, your just hiding it like you hide your emotions from the world." He touched my face softly leaning in for a kiss.

I smelled his breath and nearly gagged. That bastard would pay…I took my leg that wasn't numb and shot it forward into his groin area, making him yelp and fall onto his knees where I kicked him till he was laying there motionless.

"You know nothing about me. Let alone how I feel." I whispered before I broke down crying.

GPOV)

It has been five hours since her abduction and I can't seem to keep it together. My whole body is tensed up. I was walking through the lords chambers which sadly were the only place that didn't have video cameras in it. I stopped when I heard someone mutter something and then start crying hard.

I shrugged it off and went to find Suzaku's new room which was down the hallway from the emergency exit… he would pay dearly for this.

SPOV

I slowly sat up after crawling a good four feet and sat up. For a weakling brittanian she had a good kick. I scowled at her and then got a smirk. "So, how would you like to become a part of the royal family again? I mean, since your whole reason for being is to become part of the royal family again right?" I mocked her story and looked out the window.

"No, I can't be part of the royal family. My father would never allow such a child in his family." She seethed at me. "What if I make a deal with Schnizel?" then he pulled out his phone.

**OK! What did you think? I love cliff hangers! Especially with Schnizel!!!!!**

**Love you all,**

**Lizzie XD**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 4:I hate you

Ch4

No one knows hate like I do.

'_Ok, just lie your way out of this'_ I thought ten times over in my head. Damn it Suzaku! If I loved you like I love Gino I would be with you and with probably your engagement ring on my hand, and not his!

"Welcome, Prince Schnizel, would you like to be re introduced to your younger half sibling the 11th prince…ess Lulu Vi Brittania." He looked at me and shot a disgusting love stricken look.

"Lelouch? Heh. Never thought you would become a girl. Ok Kururugi what did you have in mind?" Schnizel smirked at me. "Well…" Suzaku began. My eyes widened in horror for what they planned

"NO NO NO!" I screamed as loud as I could. They put a blindfold over my eyes while trying to dye my hair a brown color. "STOP, NOW! I DON'T WANT THIS GI-" I was raging until a gloved hand covered my mouth and held my head steady.

"Yes, Lelouch you will marry me so that Suzaku can marry you. That's the deal. Plus, we can play our penalty game again like when we were younger… Remember?" Schnizel giggled and pressed cool lips to my cheek. "Bastard, I hate all of you." I cried into his hand.

"Just thinks Lulu, we can be together again. Isn't that great?" Suzaku hummed into my ear, sending another wave of pure hate rock through my body. "She will sleep with me tonight. Ok Suzaku? Just so Gino will be miss-led." Schnizel laughed.

They thought I had fallen asleep or passed out by the fumes but I was awake and alert as the knight of seven and the 2nd prince plotted their escape. I took in a few deep breaths and let out an ear piercing scream that hopefully Gino would hopefully remember easily.

They couldn't put a gag on my mouth by the time Gino busted the door down and held a gun to Suzaku and Schnizel. "Give her back you fucking number! Don't put your filthy hands on her anymore!" he yelled creeping in slowly.

"Don't come any closer. I will shoot her," Schnizel slid a small hand gun pointed to her back. "Or, you can let her live and come with me." He smirked.

He gulped and I just nodded. He shot Suzaku in the arm as Schnizel shot Lulu in the side. "Gino!" I cried out before slumping to the side and letting the burning pain consume me. I was losing my consciousness rapidly, but I remember Gino running over and taking me… Damn, I want to die…and I hate Suzaku so much, that I still want to be in his life but not like that…


	6. Chapter 5: Waking up and questions

Ch5

Save me…

GPOV)

She was slipping away. I could feel it. I can't reach the bullet! Damn it! That's not fair, she knew? Impossible! I looked at the sealing hole on her side made a grim smile. She would be ok…for now. I heard the door open and the damn tan boy came in with tears in his eyes. "Go." I said blankly

"I-Is she ok? I didn't mean to let it get this bad. You just made me so mad that I wanted her to feel the pain that I felt, and that could make her realize that I was meant for her and not you." he broke down crying.

"So? Love can't be forced…even you know that. When she wakes up I will let you talk to her… NOT!

3 weeks later

She was still in a coma, my poor baby… wait, she is waking up!!!! "Lulu?" I smiled when she groaned. "Ow… my side kills." I was so sad but so happy at the same time! "Lulu!? Oh my god, are you ok?" a voice asked behind me and she froze. "G-Get away…Please…"I heard her whisper.

"Can I talk to you? You can owe me that!" he then hissed at her, his face turning dark. "Calm yourself, Kururugi, she said get away, then get away. She obviously doesn't want to see you right now!" I hissed back and walked up to him, shoving him out the room door before putting the chair in the way so it wouldn't open.

LPOV)

The nerve of him! He is about to send me away to Schnizel, make me marry both of them, and dye my hair light brown!? Of course I don't want to see him!

'_But the hopeful look on his face made me think of the times we shared in bed. God he was a good lover. NO! You're with Gino now!_' I was struggling to keep a grip on myself and I looked at Gino. My beautiful blonde angel was watching the door.

"Gino, I love you. When is the wedding?" I asked half aware that I was staring at the green eyes that watched me. "Whenever you want it to be, why hon?" He looked at me with loving eyes. "How about in August? I always wanted a beach party." I smiled.

"Sure… now get some rest…ok?" Gino kissed my cheek and I fell back asleep when my head hit the pillow


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Dear readers,

With finals I have been cramming for the past month so I have HORRIBLE writers block, I am probably not gonna finish this story but probably start a new one :P sorry all

Love you all,

lizzie


End file.
